Unexpected transformation
by Ainotar
Summary: Destiel. AU, a/b/o dynamics. Dean is an alpha married to Castiel, who's an beta. Until (dun dun dun) everything changes. There shall be M- content and it will probably be terrible.
1. How we got to be

Author's note: so, english is not my native language and this is unbeta'd, so there might (probably will be) grammatical errors. Despite that, I hope that you will enjoy this fic, because I have fun time writing it.

* * *

It has been a long day, Dean sighs and unlocks the hotel room door. He throws his suitcase on the bed, loosens his tie and sits down. He has been in and out of meetings the whole day and tomorrow was not going to be any different. He is tired and really wantes to be at home with his husband.

Dean checks his phone. No missed calls, but one text, from Cas.

'' _I wish you were here. The kitten is being a little shit and I think I'm coming down with something :( Good night, love ya :)''_

Dean laughs at the message, imagining Castiel scolding the little black kitten they adopted few weeks ago. Dean had wanted to name the kitten Zeppelin (much awesome, right?) but Cas had won the name battle with Balthazar.

Dean sends Cas a short text back and decides to go to bed. He has an early morning and a day full of meetings ahead of him. Dean tosses and turns on the bed, he doesn't like sleeping alone. He is so used to having his space taking, cover hogging husband lightly snoring next to him.

Dean closes his eyes and sinks into the memory of how he met Cas.

After presenting as an alpha at the young and tender age of fifteen, Dean was convinced, that the only thing he needed in his life was a pretty little omega. So began Dean Winchester's days of chasing tail. His parents were convinced that he would be happy and mated by the age of twenty, but that just didn't happen.

When he turned twenty three, he had taken over his father's car rental business and gotten over the one-night stand phase. He still went clubbing, but instead taking pretty little omegas home with him, he started taking them to dates instead. Then, one saturday night, he met Gabriel. Gabriel was loud, obnoxious and very bad mouthed. Dean found him pretty amusing and asked him out. It took them one date to realize that they were never going to be more than friends and they were fine with that.

Gabriel was known for his parties. There were a lot of people, free alcohol and good music. Dean had had a long week and he just wasn't feeling it tonight. He grabbed a beer and headed outside, to find a quieter place to sit. He found himself a spot behind the pool and sat down to watch people.

After a while he saw Gabriel talking to someone. The man was probably around his age, tall and very well built. Broad shoulders and strong back, completed with a very, very nice ass. He had dark brown unruly hair and a strong jawline. Gabriel was talking to the man before he noticed Dean and waved at him, said something to sex-hair and they started walking towards him.

'Deeeeaaaan-ooooo, meet my baby bro, Castiel' Gabriel said.

' Hi Castiel, I'm Dean' Dean said and shook Castiel's hand.

' Hello, Dean. You can call me Cas, everyone else does'.

Castiel had a deep and warm voice that made something flip in his stomach. He spent the rest of his night talking to Cas. Cas was same age as him and worked at the local hospital as a physiotherapist.

He was the youngest of six siblings and the only beta in the family. He had three alpha- and one omega brothers (Gabriel) and one omega sister.

Two weeks after meeting Cas, Dean called Gabriel and asked for Cas' number. Gabriel teasingly asked of Deans intentions towards his innocent baby brother, but gave him the number eventually. At first, they would just hang out. Watch movies, drink beer and talk. But the more Dean looked into those blue-as-fuck eyes, the more he realized that maybe he had found what he was looking for.

Dean knew that Cas had feelings for him. Cas was not subtle, Dean was pretty sure he didn't even know how to be subtle. The way Cas looked at him, the way he was almost always in his personal space and touched him as often as possible. Dean knew that Cas would never make a move on him, because he was a beta. Male alphas almost never mated with male betas, because they couldn't have children. It was kind of considered a waste of an alpha, but Dean didn't care.

After three months they first met, Dean kissed Cas. It took them two months to work through Cas' issues of him being a beta and Dean an alpha and after that they started officially dating. After four years, they mated and a year after that Dean ran with his inner Beyoncé and put a ring on it. Now, it was nearly ten years since they first met and Dean would not have it any other way.

It was almost two o'clock when Dean finishes his last meeting. He is tired and needs coffee, like right now. He finds a small coffee shop near his hotel and goes inside. As he stands in line, he checks his phone. He has 12 missed calls, one from Cas and 11 from Gabriel. He also has one text, from Gabriel.

'' _Call ASAP_ ''. Dean gets his coffee, sits down at an empty table and calls Gabriel.


	2. He's in WHAT?

Gabriel picked up almost immediately.

''Dean, thank god you called'' Gabe says, sounding tired, which is odd.

''Is Cas ok? I swear to you if somethi….'' Dean starts in panic.

''Relax, Cas is alive. We are at the hospital right now.''

''Why? Is he sick, like dying sick? Gabe, I can't….'' Dean rambles.

''Dean, listen to me. He is not dying, ok? He called me at one a.m and sounded sick as

fuck. When I got to your place, he was burning up, so I brought him to the hospital'' Gabe explains.

''What's wrong with him?'' Dean asks, a little calmer than a moment ago.

'' Dean, the doctors say that he's in heat….'' Gabe says with a soft voice.

'' He's in WHAT?'' Dean practically yells.

''Got something in your ears, Deano? In heat, that's what they said'' Gabe says.

''But h-how? He's a beta?'' Dean asked, confused.

''I don't know man. They said that when it's over, they'll do more tests'' Gabe told him.

''How is he?'' Dean asked, trying to gather his thoughts.

''He's heavily sedated and on pain meds, so he's not uncomfortable. They are going to keep him that way until the heat is over'' Gabe explained.

Gabriel and Dean talk for a while. Gabe gives Dean the number to the nurses on Cas' ward, so he can call and ask more about the situation. Before calling to the nurses, Dean calls his brother, Sam. Dean explains the situation roughly to Sam and asks him if he could take care of Balthazar until he gets home. Sam agrees to stay at Dean and Cas' house to take care of the little fur demon. Then, he calls to the hospital.

Dean gets home on friday. He spends time doing chores around the house and showers Balthazar with attention. He feels a little bit helpless and misses Cas a lot. He can't visit Cas, because they don't allow alphas in the ward, which he understands. He startles when his phone suddenly start ringing. He almost sheds a manly tear, when he hears a familiar voice on the phone.

''Hello Dean'' Cas sounds a bit groggy, which isn't a suprise. Dean smiles.

''Hey baby, how are you feeling?'' He asks softly.

''I'm tired, scared and really, really confused'' Cas says.

''Hey, you and me both, baby'' Dean laughs.

''They are going to examine me tomorrow, to see if i'm…. you know…'' Cas can't bring himself to say the word. _Omega_.

''When can you come home?'' Dean suddenly asks.

''Probably on monday, if everything goes well'' Cas welcomes the change of subject.

''I miss you and Balthazar'' he adds.

'' We miss you too. Especially Balthazar, he threw up on your pillow this morning, nothing says I miss you- more than warm kitty vomit.''. They talked for awhile, until Dean insisted that Cas should get some sleep.

The next day is probably the most embarrassing and uncomfortable day in Castiel's life. He has to go through x- rays, scans, ultrasounds and instruments in places he doesn't want them. At the end of the day he just wants to crawl under a rock and die. Gabriel is with him when the doctors come to discuss the results. Cas is thankful that Gabe is there, but he would prefer Dean.

After the doctors leave, Cas looks at Gabriel.

'' How in hell is this possible?'' he feels so angry.

''As they said baby bro, it's rare but it happens'' Gabriel shrugs and pats his brother's shoulder.

''What am I gonna…. Oh my god, Dean will hate me. He will hate me and then he will leave me and-'' Cas can feel the panic starting to rise and he can't breathe properly.

''Hey, calm down and listen to me. He will not leave you, he loves you and you will work through this. You make this sound like it's the end of the world, when it's not''. Gabe's words calm him down a little, but he's still worried.


	3. Home

Author's note: Oh my god, you guys! This story has _followers_! Someone want's to read this s**t I spew out, so thank you for that :)

* * *

On monday, Castiel is released from the hospital. Dean picks him up and takes him home. The car ride is silent, neither one of them says a word. The rumble of the Impalas engine comforts Castiel and he is finally able to relax. He inhales the scents of leather, gasoline and Dean and he feels like he is where he belongs.

When they get home, Dean instantly takes Cas in his arms. He's holding him so close and so tight in his embrace that Cas thinks he is trying to merge them together.

''I missed you so much'' Dean mumbles and presses his face on the crook of Cas' neck. Cas smells like hospital. Dean tries to ignore the scent of sickness and disinfectant.

'' I need a shower'' Cas says and Dean lets go of him.

''Yeah, you do that and I'll get dinner started''.

After dinner Castiel feels really tired so he decides to call it a night. He retreats into their bedroom and leaves Dean to wash the dishes. Cas brushes his teeth and changes into his pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt. He lays down on his side of the bed and instantly falls asleep.

Next morning Cas is woken up by a black and furry tornado, that sweeps through the bed. To make sure Cas really is awake, Balthazar makes a few extra runs right over Cas' head, before disappearing to the hallway.

''Damn cat…'' He mumbles and tries to go back to sleep.

''The cat was your idea'' he hears a sleepy voice behind his back and feels strong arms fold around his stomach and pull him closer.

''What time is it?''

''Almost ten.''

''Aren't you supposed to be at work?''

''I took this week off, Benny is covering for me.''

Dean starts to plant little kisses on Cas' neck, his hands moving from Cas' stomach to his chest. He starts to draw lazy circles around Cas' nipples and presses more kisses on to Cas' shoulder.

''Dean…'' Cas breaths out. He feels the familiar arousal pool in the bottom of his abdomen, but something is off. When he turns around to face Dean, he feels something wet between his legs. He suddenly freezes.

''Baby, what's wrong?'' Dean asks, because Cas suddenly stops moving and looks at him with wide eyes.

''I'm leaking.''

''What? Where?'' Dean is now really confused.

''Down… There…'' Cas gestures at his crotch.

''Oh baby no, that's normal. It's slick.'' Dean says.

''So this is normal? My ass is leaking and it's normal?''

''Dude, did you ever take sex- ed? They go through this stuff there'' Dean laughs and suddenly he realizes that even he probably knows more about being an omega than Cas. He makes a mental note to go to book shopping tomorrow.

''You know how my parents are. I know nothing of being an omega, except they go in heats and can get pregnant. I was just a beta…''

Cas feels stupid and ashamed. The doctors at the hospital didn't tell him anything, saying that his own doctor would give him all the info he needs. He turns on his back and rubs his eyes.

''I feel so stupid'' he lets out a sad laugh and grimaces at the wet feeling between his legs.

''Hey, It's not your fault, we'll figure this out. I'll go and buy you some books tomorrow and you have a doctor's appointment the day after.''

''Yeah, ok.''

''And I'm sure that Anna and Gabriel are willing to talk about this with you, if you need peer support.''

Cas lived a pretty sheltered life when he was young. His parents are very old fashioned people, who believe that the modern school system only prepares young people to have a future of uncontrollable drug use and possibly prostitution. So, he was homeschooled until he left to university. His parents thought that studying the bible was far more useful than education on sexual matters.

They were sure, that like his three older brothers, Castiel would present as an alpha. He looked like an alpha and acted like one. He was prepared for a life as an alpha, he already had a mate picked out for him and he was supposed to be a lawyer like all of his older brothers. But when his sixteenth birthday went by and he didn't present, the doctor's assumed him to be an beta. To Cas, that was a relief. He was free.

His parents have high expectations for their alpha sons. Alphas are supposed to achieve great things and be successful in life. They also believe that a sole purpose of an omega is to reproduce and stay at home. That's probably why his omega siblings, Anna and Gabriel, left home as soon as possible and cut off all contact to their parents. But for beta's, they don't have any expectations. For them, beta's are meant to be servants, ''lesser people'' like his mother once said.

It's fair to say, that Janice and Charles Novak are not nice people.


	4. Come together

Author's note: This is the first chapter with smut in it. It's my first time writing smut and even though I have read a TON (perv) of it, it didn't come out how I wanted it to. But, practice makes perfect (or not…) so bare with me :)

* * *

Cas turns back onto his side to face Dean and kisses him. The kiss is sweet and soft at first, but then it turns into something dirty and needy. Dean pushes Cas onto his back and moves on top of him. Cas' hands travel under Dean's shirt, from his stomach to his chest. Dean's hands find their way from Cas' hips onto his sides, pushing his shirt up as they go.

''Baby, I need you naked'' Dean breaths and sits up, pulling Cas up with him.

Cas stands up next to their bed and takes his shirt off. Dean sits on the edge of the bed in front of him and watches as the shirt slowly reveals Cas' abs. God he loves those abs. Dean starts to kiss Cas' stomach, starting from his bellybutton and working his way down. He pushes Cas' boxers down, freeing Cas' erection. His hand move to Cas' behind and he grabs his ass, pleased how it feels in his hands. He plants a few kisses on Cas' thighs and then moves onto his erection.

When Cas feels Dean's mouth on him, he lets out a small moan and entwines his fingers in Dean's hair. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back, when Dean takes all of him into his mouth.

''Oh god Dean, I love your mouth on me'' he pants.

Dean moves his hands onto the back of Cas' thighs and he feels the wet slick there. He lets Cas out of his mouth and tries to ignore the whine Cas lets out. He looks at the clear fluid on his fingers and he feels a need to taste it. He licks it off of his fingers and suddenly he is so aroused, that he can't take it anymore.

He gets up, pushes Cas onto the bed and starts to take his clothes of.

''On your hands and knees'' he snarls at Cas and climbs onto the bed. Something in Dean's tone makes Cas do exactly what he says. In seconds he's on all fours, fucking _presenting_ himself to Dean. As though Cas hasn't suprised himself enough for the day, he lets out the neediest whine _ever_.

''Alpha, please.''

''Say that again''

''Alpha….''

Dean tries to be patient and stretch Cas properly. He tries his best to ignore Cas' low and sexy moans and his own instincts that scream to him to just fucking take the whiny omega already. He deserves a fucking medal, preferably a gold one. When he finally thinks Cas is ready and pushes into him, it's like heaven.

''Oh baby, you're so wet for me.''

''Just fucking move Dean'' Cas orders impatiently.

''Needy much?'' Dean chuckles and picks up a slow pace.

They fill the normal silence of their bedroom with moans, pants and the creaking of their bed. At some point Dean flips Cas on his back, so he can kiss those lovely lips of his. As Cas gets closer to release and Dean feels his own orgasm growing he picks up his pace.

''Cas, baby, can I knot you?''

''Yeah, go for it''

Cas comes with a low cry, Dean soon following him. Dean feels himself swell and lodge tightly inside Cas. After he recovers enough from his orgasm, Dean carefully rolls himself and Cas on their side, spooning Cas.

''Everything ok?'' Dean asks, kissing Cas' neck.

''Yeah, this feels nice'' Cas murmurs, already half asleep.

''Am I hurting you?''

''No, now shut up so I can sleep.''

''Ok, princess.''

After a few hours of napping and sharing lazy kisses, they get out of bed. They eat a very late breakfast and Dean leaves to go grocery and book shopping. The bookstore is huge and he has no idea, where to find the books he is looking for.

''Hey, can I help you?'' he hears an older woman ask him.

''Yes, I'm looking for a book on omegas'' Dean says.

''Ah yes, right this way'' the woman says with an understanding smile.

He follows the saleswoman to a bookshelf with so many books. Dean clearly looks a bit overwhelmed, because the saleswoman asks him what he needs the book for.

''Uh, I just need something that covers all the basics'' Dean says, while scanning the books

''Ok. Boy or a girl'' she asks.

''What?''

''Your child. Boy or a girl?

Dean then realizes that the woman thinks he is buying the book for his child. He blushes a bit.

''Ummm, a boy.''

''Well then, I would recommend this one. This is what I bought for my son, when he presented.''

They look through some more books and Dean decides to buy the one that the salesperson first recommended and another one, that has some omega-psychology-behavioral-mumbojumbo, because Cas is a nerd like that. After that he goes to do some grocery shopping.

When he loads the groceries into the Imapala, he sees a small family walk by the car. Two fathers and a small boy. The boy giggles and holds both of his parent's hands as they walk towards the grocerystore. Dean looks at them as they walk by and the realization hits him. The possibility of him and Castiel having children of their own, without the painfully slow adoption process or having to use a surrogate.


	5. Oh Doctor Doctor

Author's note: I'm back and so sorry for the wait. Real life interrupted my writing, but let us go on with the story!

* * *

'' Castiel Winchester''

Castiel hears his name being called and stands up. He walks into his doctor's office with Dean, who had insisted on coming with him. Cas was glad that Dean came, because he was really nervous and Dean calmed him down.

'' Hi! I'm Charlie Bradbury, I'll be your doctor for now on. Take a seat, please''.

They all sat down and Charlie checked something from her computer.

'' So, Castiel, seems like you have had a couple of rough weeks. How are you feeling?''

'' To be honest, I really don't know yet. Everything happened so fast and it's like I know everything has changed but I really haven't realized it yet. I feel like I don't know who I am anymore.''

'' I think it's very normal to feel that way. Would you like me to refer you to a therapist? I think you would benefit from it.

'' Yes, I think that would be nice''.

'' What about you, Dean? How are you feeling?'' Charlie asks and gives Dean her ´Tell me of your man pain -face´.

Dean stares at Charlie like she has suddenly grown a second head. He senses the chick-flick moment that is slithering to him just around the corner and when he looks at Cas, who is staring at him with so much desperation and fear of rejection in his eyes, he knows there is no avoiding this. ` _Damn those stupid blue eyes…´_ He thinks.

'' Well…'' He starts and looks at Cas. ''I love you, but you already know that and I am fine with all of this. I worry about you and how this will affect you and sure, there are a lot of things we need to figure out, but we will pull through, right? We always do.'' Dean says and takes Castiel's hand into his.

''So'' Charlie interrupts their intense staring. '' Let's talk about making babies'' and internally laughs at the deer in the headlights -look that both of the men are looking at her with.

'' We really have not talked about it, I mean, we were going to adopt in the near future but the process seemed so overwhelming that we just kept putting it off'' Cas says sheepishly.

'' Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. My professional advice is that you start trying immediately, seeing as you are mated and Cas is already thirty-three. Male omega's fertility rate tends to go down after they turn thirty and…'' Charlie starts explaining and Dean stops listening. Dean looks at Cas, who has his intense nerd-gaze directed at Charlie and knows that Cas will fill him in later. He starts playing Metallica in his head.

* * *

Charlie watches Dean and Castiel walk away from the office.

'' Was that the Winchester couple?'' a young nurse, Becky, asks her.

'' Yes, they are my new OTP'' Charlie sighs.

'' You are one creepy doctor, miss Bradbury'' Becky laughs.

'' Oh shut up Becky, like you don't go all fangirl over the Milligans''

'' They are so dreamy though'' Becky smiles, a bit too creepily if you asked Charlie.

* * *

When Dean and Cas get home, Dean plops down on the couch to watch some tv.

'' Here, read these'' Cas says and gives Dean two papers with notes in them.

'' What are these?''

'' I took notes for you, because you weren't listening to Charlie.''

'' You took notes? Who takes notes in the doctor's office''.

'' Someone who has a husband with an attention span of a goldfish. There was a lot of useful information Dean. I bet you were playing Metallica in your head for the last thirty minutes.''

'' Shut up, I'm trying to read….'' Dean grumbles and starts eyeing the notes.


	6. You hit me like a subway train

After two weeks of recovering and staying at home, Castiel is finally going back to work. Going back is easy and in a few days he falls back into his work routine. His and Dean's life goes back to normal and even though he sees a therapist once a week, he kind of forgets the whole being a omega thing. So, when his second heat comes three months later, he is just as surprised as he was the first time.

It's Monday morning and Castiel is getting ready for a staff meeting, to go through last week's patients and to prepare for a set of new ones. He has been in a very bad mood all morning, he is so hot that he is sweating and he feels like he can smell _everything._ He leaves his office to go to the staff meeting and when he gets to the hospital lobby, it's almost overwhelming. He can smell the smells of sickness and disinfectant, mixed with sweat and perfume lingering in the air. He walks through the lobby as fast as he can.

He takes the elevator and he is glad that he is there alone, he can't stand the smell of strangers right now. Then he catches a glimpse of himself from the elevator mirror and everything makes sense.

His normally blue eyes are almost entirely golden at this point, he looks really flushed and he needs to go home right now.

He leaves the elevator and instead of going to the staffroom, he makes a beeline to his boss' office.

On his way, he passes a group of young alphas. He hears them growl and make some very indecent comments for their age and he walks just a little bit faster. Even though mated omegas are considered off limits, young alphas can sometimes be unpredictable.

He finally gets in his boss' office and his boss, Pamela, takes one look at him.

''You should probably go home dear'' she says.

''Yes, thank you. Here are my last weeks patient files''.

''Thank you, now go. Have fun dear, see you next Monday'' Pamela smiles at him.

He knows he shouldn't feel embarrassed, but the thought of his boss knowing that he is going to get fucked into the mattress for the next three to four days makes him really uncomfortable.

When he gets home, he isn't really sure what he's supposed to do. He feels really uneasy and it's getting hard to think. Then he remembers, that he probably should call Dean.

''Hey babe, what's up?''

''I had to leave from work, I'm in heat''.

''Oh… Do you need me to come home right now?''

''Yes Dean. Now get your ass in here, this is very unpleasant.''

''Chill babe, I'll get Benny to cover me for the rest of the week. I just have to brief him and then I'll come home, ok?''

''Yeah, fine.''

''Ok, love you. Call me if anything happens''

''I will, bye''

''Bye, babe.''

He wanders around the house for a while and waits for Gabriel to come and get Balthazar. Gabe soon arrives and they spend a good amount of time on getting the growling, furious black beast from under the couch to the cat carrier.

''Well Cas, have a fantastic fuckfest!'' Gabriel gives him a dirty grin and leaves with a very unhappy cat.

Cas rolls his eyes and decides to gather some energy by having a nap.

He can't sleep, the hotness hits him in waves and when he thinks he can't take it anymore, the intense arousal hits him. He _wants_ it, and he _wants_ it now. After what feels like forever, he hears the Impalas engine.

The scent hits Dean like a subway train when he enters the house. He is pretty impressed of himself, because he has been in the house only for a moment and he's already hard as fuck. It takes him only seconds to get rid of his shoes and jacket. He bolts upstairs towards the bedroom, throwing off his shirts at the same time and stops at the top of the staircase and hastily strips his jeans and socks off.

When he gets to the bedroom, he's wearing only his boxers. He stands on the end of the bed, staring at Cas. Cas is laying on the bed naked, glistening with sweat and staring at him with hunger. Without saying a word, Dean takes his underwear off and soon he is on top of Cas kissing and biting and touching. There is nothing romantic about it, it's messy, rough and pure instinct.

It takes five days to Cas' heat to die down. Five days of fucking, knotting, barely eating or sleeping.

Cas wakes up early in the morning, feeling like himself. And hungry, very hungry. He gets up, careful not to wake Dean up and goes downstairs to the kitchen. He drinks his coffee in silence and watches the sunrise from the kitchen window and he feels more serene than he has felt in a really long time.


	7. Brother trouble

Sunday morning Castiel drives to Gabriel's house, to get Balthazar home. Gabriel's house in unusually quiet, which makes Cas a bit worried. Usually there is a lot of walk of shame going on on Gabe's driveway Sunday mornings.

'' Gabe, are you home?'' He shouts when he's in the house.

'' Kitchen''

Castiel walks into the kitchen and sees his brother lying on the floor.

'' What are you doing?''

'' I'm thinking bro''

'' Did it make you lightheaded, or why are you lying on the floor?''

'' Har har, come here'' Gabe says and pats the floor beside him.

Castiel shrugs and lays down beside Gabriel. They stay silent for a while.

'' What is wrong?'' Castiel finally asks and looks at his brother.

'' I made a mistake'' Gabe says, still staring at the ceiling.

'' Care to elaborate?''

'' I'm pregnant''.

There was a long silence.

'' Do you want to talk about it?'' Cas asks.

'' No, but I have to. I don't really know what to do''.

'' Well, you have options. You can have an abortion and then there is adoption or you could keep th…''

'' I know bro'' Gabriel interrupts him '' I know my options, but… I'm a 35 years old man-child who can barely take care of himself. I don't have a mate, but I do have the money to raise a child alone and maybe… Maybe this is my only chance to have a child, y'know? 'Cause let's face it, even though I might be the most irresponsible and immature person on this planet, I'm still an omega and this is what we do. Wanting to have and take care of children is in our DNA''.

They both stare at Gabriel's white ceiling. At some point Balthazar appears and settles himself on Cas' chest and starts to purr happily. Cas smiles at the cat.

'' Who's the…. Do you know who the father is?'' Castiel carefully asks.

'' Gee Cassie, no need to be kind… But to be fair, this is me we are talking about. Yes, I know who the father is''.

'' You don't have to tell me''.

'' Yeah, I know. But if I tell you, can you keep a secret? Even from Dean?''

'' You know I won't tell a soul''.

* * *

About a month after Castiel's and Gabriel's conversation, shit hit the fan. It was a calm and peaceful Saturday evening, Dean was hanging out with Sam and Castiel was at home alone. Castiel was in the living room, stretching after a long jog. He heard the Impala pull up to their driveway and wondered why Dean was home, he was supposed to spend the whole weekend with Sam.

He hears the front door open and slam shut and he instantly knows that Dean is angry. Scratch that, Dean is furious, Cas can smell it.

'' Cas!'' Dean yells.

'' What?'' Cas walks into the kitchen.

'' Did you know?'' Dean asks and Cas knows what Dean is talking about.

'' Yes. Gabriel told me''.

'' And you didn't tell me?''

'' I promised Gabe''.

'' I don't fucking care, you should've told me! Sam is in fucking pieces, Ruby left him''.

Castiel mentally rolls his eyes, he knows that Dean hates Ruby. Even the sweet Mary Winchester, who usually likes everyone, dislikes Ruby.

'' Sam is too young to have a kid! They aren't even mated! What was your brother thinking!

'' Dean, Sam is 29. He is an adult. You can't put all of the blame on Gabriel.''

'' Yes I can, he should've known better!''

'' Dean…''

'' No, don't you ´Dean´ me. Your brother is ruining Sam's life and come on, Gabe as a father? That poor bastard can't even keep a cactus alive. I don't how he lured Sam into-''

'' DEAN'' Cas yells, shutting Dean up. '' Dean, darling, shut the fuck up. You will now go to our bedroom and stay there for an hour and calm down. Then you will come down here and we will talk about this'' Cas says with a stern voice.

'' You can't tell me what to do, I'm the fucking alph-''

'' Yes I can and I will. Now, go upstairs!'' Cas growls and stares at Dean.

Dean stares back for awhile and storms out from the kitchen. Castiel hears their bedroom door slam shut and lets out a deep breath.

After two hours, Dean comes back downstairs. He finds Cas on the livingroom couch reading a book. He sits down next to him and pulls Cas into a hug.

'' You are a fucking bossy omega'' Dean murmurs into Cas' ear.

'' Oh yeah? Maybe you should teach me a lesson then?'' Cas smirks.

Dean looks Cas with an raised eyebrow as Cas moves to straddle his lap.

'' Hmmm, what do you say Dean? You want me to be like the omegas my big brothers have? Quiet and obedient and always ready to fulfill your needs? Like a silent little grey mouse, not to be seen or heard''

'' Cas…'' Dean laughs and grabs Cas' ass with both hands. Cas removes Dean's shirt and kisses his jawline, slowly moving down to his neck.

'' I mean, what kind of alpha can't control their omega? I'll tell you Dean, a bad one. You are a bad, bad alpha for letting your omega boss you around. You should show me my place, which would preferably be between you and this couch'' Cas talks with a deep and rich tone.

Dean grabs Cas by the waist, lifts him up and lays him on the couch.

'' You know, that's no way to talk to your alpha. You should show me some respect''


End file.
